


Блять

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Explicit Language, Family Fluff, Het, John and Joseph are not siblings, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Когда на целую неделю первым, что он слышит от своего брата по приходу домой, становится тихое и емкое "блять", он твердо уверяется в том, что что-то, мать твою, точно произошло.____________________ВнеКульт-АУ, в котором Джозеф профессионально и по-братски ебет мозги Джейкобу.
Relationships: John Seed/Joseph Seed





	Блять

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание !!! Инцест не стоит, потому что его тут и нет, в этом ау Иоанн и Иосиф не братья, к тому же, у них нет разницы в возрасте.  
> Девушка Иакова — не ау-deputy, а просто обычная статичная ожп, созданная в угоду сюжета.  
> Непосредственно в тексте используются оригинальные имена, потому что если нет секты, то и библейские отсылки не нужны хд

— Блять.

Он оборачивается, чтобы увидеть, как Джозеф, упав на постель рожей вниз, лежит так неподвижно и, кажется, не дышит, так что он со вздохом встает из-за стола, чтобы пнуть безвольно болтающуюся в воздухе ногу, какого-то хрена все еще обутую в кроссовок, и убедиться, что его очаровательный младший брат вообще жив.

Джозефова нога недовольно отодвигается в сторону под воздействием его пинка, но действий по смену положения или места дислокации ее обладатель не предпринимает, и Джейкоб раздраженно возводит глаза к небу (натяжному потолку) и вздыхает.

— Ты там одеяло жрешь? — предполагает он, снова возвращая взгляд к брату и его затылку. — Или наоборот? Что-то в него выплевываешь?

Джозеф откликается каким-то невнятным бормотанием (такое впечатление, что он действительно жует одеяло), а потом все-таки удостаивает его взгляда, повернув голову и устроившись правой щекой прямо на собачьей мордашке с пледа:

— Я заебался, — глубокомысленно изрекает Джозеф. — Заебался, Джей.

Он фыркает и пинает засранца снова, потому что усталость усталостью, а в обуви по дому шляться нехуй.

— Сходил пару раз в универ и уже заебался, — ворчит он, выгоняя Джозефа из комнаты в прихожую и подхватывая его сумку, брошенную на входе. — Ты в армию не хотел? Не хотел. Страдай.

Брат отзывается каким-то страдальческим ворчанием.

На следующий день он готовит на кухне ужин к приходу Люсьены, когда дверь в прихожей хлопает так, будто Джозеф хочет ее сломать; слышится тихое шипение — и все то же «блять», что и вчера.

Он высовывается из кухни, чтобы увидеть, как Джозеф вихрем проносится в свою комнату, на ходу сбрасывая кроссовки и оставляя сумку под столиком.

— Молодежь, — ворчит он устало, убавляя газ под овощами, и идет прибираться за этим уродцем.

В среду происходит то же самое: Джозеф, притащившись сегодня на час раньше, плюхается на стул и разваливается на столе, а потом выдает протяжное «блять», отчего Джейкоб чуть не роняет стакан с апельсиновым соком.

В четверг Джозеф не изменяет появившейся традиции: влетает в квартиру, пинком открывая дверь, так же стремительно ее захлопывает и бешено срывает с себя обувь под довольно слышимое «блять».

В этот раз Джейкоб успевает поймать его до того, как засранец скроется в своей комнате, уткнувшись в ноутбук.

— Все в порядке?

Джозеф — красный как рак, злой как черт, — поднимает на него взгляд, спрятанный за желтыми стеклами авиаторов, и усмехается:

— Все в норме, Джей.

Он так не думает, поэтому только сильнее сжимает плечо брата и не дает ему пройти и шага.

— Джо, — как можно более ласково говорит он, — если у тебя что-то стряслось, тебе нужно только сказать.

Джозеф раздраженно возводит глаза к люстре.

— У меня все прекрасно, бро, — говорит, глядя ему прямо в глаза поверх очков. — Но у меня есть одно очень срочное дело, так что, будь добр.

Он не успевает понять, как именно Джозеф исчезает из его хватки, только возмущается ему вслед, мол, что за дело, ради которого можно разъебать входную дверь, на что Джозеф откликается уже из-за двери в свою комнату:

— Стих на ум пришел!

Он, признаться, поверил бы в этот пиздеж, если бы не одно «но»: в пятницу Джозеф заявляется непривычно тихо, едва щелкнув замком в двери. Он даже удивляется, а потом слышит какой-то странный грохот и громкое протяжное «блять» и, кажется, «говно», и идет посмотреть.

И застает Джозефа, съехавшего по двери на пол и уткнувшегося в свои колени.

— Эй?

Он подходит и нажимает на выключатель. Под загоревшейся лампочкой на первый взгляд повреждений на брате он не обнаруживает, поэтому, вытерев руки полотенцем от яблочного сока, хлопает того по плечу:

— Эй, Джо, ничего не хочешь рассказать?

Джозеф поднимает на него такой измученный взгляд, что он проглатывает все свои шутки еще на полпути к глотке.

— Проблемы в универе, — бормочет Джозеф, наконец поднимаясь с пола. — Дашь закурить?

Он поджимает губы на пару секунд — а потом вспоминает, что Джозефу уже давно не двенадцать и нет никакого отца, способного въебать им за выдуманный грех табакокурения.

— Пошли на кухню.

В субботу Джозеф уходит куда-то тусить с друзьями, и он полноправно зовет Люсьену на обед — та соглашается с удовольствием, и он уже несколько часов проводит на кухне, когда слышит звонок в дверь.

На ней обнаруживается, как ни странно, не Люсьена — потому что, ну, во всяком случае, он все еще в состоянии отличить свою девушку от младшего брата.

Джозеф, глядя на него, непривычно ухоженного, пару раз моргает, а потом хлопает себя по лбу:

— Блять, — говорит уже привычно, — прости, я, наверное, пиздецки не вовремя?

Он отходит, пропуская брата внутрь, и хмыкает:

— Нормально, Люси еще нет. Ты вроде шел до вечера, не?

Он оборачивается на часы: половина пятого. Обычно примерно в это время Джозеф заявляется домой и «блякает».

— Поссорились кое с кем, — неопределенно машет рукой. — Я могу пойти погулять с Фейт, если вы планировали…

Он тихо прыскает в кулак и хлопает Джозефа по плечу. Тот выглядит так, будто сейчас выплюнет свои почки через нос.

— Ничего мы не планировали, — говорит он. — Пошли, поможешь на стол накрыть.

В воскресенье Джозеф никуда не идет, весь день вместо этого проводя в виртуальном мире, даже поздороваться не выходит, пока он занимается какими-то мелкими домашними делами с оставшейся на выходные Люсьеной.

В пять часов он, оставив Люси резать хлеб и раскладывать еду по тарелкам, идет к комнате Джозефа, но останавливается на полпути, заслышав речитативное «блятьблятьблять» из-за двери — на кухне из-за шума воды, шипения масла, играющей музыки и разговоров с Люси этого слышно не было.

— Джо? — он стучит в дверь, и голос брата замолкает. — Джо, обед на столе.

Джозеф впервые в жизни не открывает ему дверь после этих слов.

— Я сейчас!

Он на всякий случай ждет минуту, сделав вид, что ушел обратно на кухню — и, черт возьми, он не уверен, но, кажется, его девятнадцатилетний брат только что разревелся у себя в комнате.

Когда на целую неделю первым, что он слышит от своего брата по приходу домой, становится тихое и емкое «блять», он твердо уверяется в том, что что-то, мать твою, точно произошло.

И, что бы Джозеф ему не говорил, он знает, что это так.

Поэтому первым, что он делает в понедельник, когда Джозеф уходит в универ, — звонит Люси и Фейт.

Люси приходит почти сразу же, а Фейт приезжает на своем очаровательном белом велосипеде буквально через десять минут, потому что у школьников сегодня выходной, а ее дом находится не так уж и далеко.

— Я не понимаю, — говорит он им после, уже изложив суть всей проблемы, — какого хуя происходит. Я не говорю, что Джо — образец адекватности, но это, блять, даже для него слишком.

Люси несмело кивает, выкидывая пакетик с заваркой в мусор.

— Он всю неделю ходил мрачнее тучи. А на выходных вообще сам не свой был.

Фейт несмело разводит руками.

— Он не говорил мне ничего конкретного, — смущенно признается она. — Наверное, не хотел меня нагружать, но он говорил о каком-то Джоне и что, вероятно, у него будут проблемы с Джейкобом.

Он замирает, так и не донеся кружку с кофе до рта.

— Проблемы со мной? — осторожно переспрашивает он. — Да я его в жизни не обидел.

Люси тихо прыскает в кулак:

— Да, ты только пинал его и однажды чуть не сломал ему ребро, не рассчитав силу при объятиях.

Фейт обнимает кружку с котиками (Джейкоб купил специально для нее, когда узнал, что Джозеф дружит с этой очаровательной девочкой) и, разглядывая пейзаж на окном, неожиданно говорит:

— Я, конечно, не уверена, но, может быть, этот Джон из плохой компании? Или он угрожает Джозефу, или задирает его, может, знает какой-то его секрет или собирается оклеветать… Мне кажется, Джозеф был очень обеспокоенным, когда говорил об этом Джоне.

Джейкоб думает, что уже хочет выбить «этому Джону» парочку зубов. Потому что ни один, блять, уебок в этом мире не тронет его брата, потому что обижать Джозефа может только он.

Сегодня Джозеф возвращается молча.

Во вторник Джейкоб ловит его перед выходом и спрашивает в лоб, не достает ли его кто-нибудь из местных университетских задир — Джозеф только пальцем у виска вертит и убегает, по-братски толкнув его локтем в живот на прощание.

Возвращается Джозеф позже обычного и почему-то ненормально счастливым, хотя и роняет привычное «блять» на входе.

В среду он решительно настроен сопровождать брата в универ — но тот каким-то неведомым образом исчезает из квартиры раньше шести утра.

Весь день до прихода брата он разговаривает с Люси через мессенджер, и, когда хлопает входная дверь, он уже готов взорваться от обилия вопросов, недомолвок, волнения и прочей хуйни, потому что этот маленький уебок совершенно забил на его сообщения в фейсбуке.

— Блять, — уже слишком привычно ворчит Джозеф со стороны двери, — я… Джейкоб, я дома!

Он удивленно приподымает брови — и встает из-за стола, не до конца понимая, к чему такие неожиданные перемены в установившемся за неделю приветствии.

Перемена ждет его в прихожей: в очках с прямоугольной оправой, закушенной (возможно, от волнения) губой и лаконичной подписью на лямке сумки, перекинутой через плечо, гласящей: «Джонатан С. Дункан».

Почему-то он точно уверен: это и есть тот самый Джон, о котором говорила Фейт.

И он уже готов высказать этому молодому человеку пару ласковых, как опускает взгляд и натыкается на переплетенные пальцы рук.

Для верности ведет взглядом сначала по одной, потом по другой, потому что, черт возьми, он старый немощный мужчина, сперва глаза могут его обманывать, но нет — одна из рук совершенно точно принадлежит его младшему брату, а другая — этому Джону.

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы уточнить пару моментов, но Джозеф прерывает его:

— Это Джон, и я полагаю, что я должен был тебе об этом рассказать, потому что ты мой брат и должен знать, что меня никто не обижает, — Джозеф поджимает губы, неловким жестом поправляя очки, а потом встречает его ошалелый взгляд и нервно сжимает джонову руку чуть сильнее. — Окей, если тебе это не нравится, я могу собрать свои вещи и съебаться, потому что ты и не должен одобрять тот факт, что я встречаюсь с парнем.

Джейкоб думает, что сейчас соседи снизу вызовут копов, потому что его челюсть совершенно точно пробивает пол.

И медиков — потому что он, кажется, сломал лоб фейспалмом.

— Блять, — говорит он, а потом нервно смеется. — Я всегда знал, что ты дебил, но теперь я убедился в этом окончательно.

Джозеф смотрит на него снизу вверх, такой пиздецки недовольный и потерянный, что он может только вздохнуть и протянуть руку Джону.

— Джейкоб, — представляется он под два удивленных взгляда. — Можно просто Джей. И никто никуда не съебется, пока не пообедает, так что разувайтесь и марш мыть руки.

Джозеф смотрит на него недоуменно пару секунд, потом видит его легкую ухмылку — и стискивает в таких объятиях, что, пожалуй, его старые ребра готовы немного заскрипеть от натуги.

— Блять, — Джозеф толкает его в плечо и тихо смеется, — спасибо. Просто спасибо.

Он, трепля Джозефа по его длинным патлам, мстительно думает, как их папаша от ужаса в гробу вертится со скоростью, приблизительно равной скорости света, — и усмехается, проходя на кухню.

Люси собирается присоединиться к ним через пятнадцать минут.


End file.
